Alexander and the olympians, The Wind Theif
by Alexx Land
Summary: Alexander: a rich kid with no freinds has found a new world full of gods,halflings,hydras and... grapes.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by 'The hunt' by Edmundlover __________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 1, _**My teacher is an alcoholic.**_

"Alexander Price WAKE UP YOUR GONG TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!"

I pulled my eyelids open painfully while moaning in a whiny voice.

"uuuuuuuuugh..."

"!!!!!!!!!!!"

"OKAY i'm up i'm up SHEESH!"

My mom always screams boisterously when I'm not up by 8:30. I guess she just wants me to leave so she can go on my computer to log onto Ebay and look for Useless stuff like Squirrel Shavers and Remote control Pez dispensers and stuff. Her job is getting things people forgot about and then selling them to big company's saying that it was her idea. Amazingly, it works. Living in a Pent house in a building with over 1000 floors is pretty sweet. I like to call the maid over and while shes coming: clean up like crazy and say that she took too long to get here so I cleaned up myself. I always LOVE their reaction.

"_Your so mean you little prick!"_

"_ARRRRRRRRRRRG!"_

"_whew..."_

"_..."_

"_AAeeeeeeeephphplarAK...?hrmm"_

"_DOI!!!"_

"GET UP GET UP GET UP GET UP GET UP GET UP GET UP...,etc !!!"

wait... that last one wasn't a flashback.

I purposefully fell out of bed and rolled out of the door and grabbed the doorknob for support. I pulled myself up and slouched/walked over to the kitchen, sat down and threw my face into some FrenchToastCrunch Cereal and started muching Randomly.

"Hey Alex theres a new thing!"

"_wawawalglgtt?" I gargled_

"_A SPOON, YOU SHOULD USE IT SOMETIME!!!"_

I ripped my face out of the cereal and started chewing madly on the spoon.

"stop being a smart a$$ and eat your cereal properly".

So I did and then I went to the washroom, washed my face and went down the elevator. As I was walking down the lounge to the door to get outside I noticed something strange; A man with a really fuzzy face was putting a foot on his hoof. It took me a while to realize that humans don't have hooves. I whacked my head back to see only a man stumbling away. I turned my head back to the direction of the door while walking out my eyes were wide with fear, wonder, confusion and disbelief. How could a man have hooves?, I probably just ate too much cereal. I looked up and saw something falling down. Immediately I jumped away and landed on the road, a car was speeding towards me. I sat there thinking this was the end but vines shot out of the manhole next to me and the car was in a snare with the vines. The strange Vines brought the car above me and released it down behind me as mist started rolling in from all directions. I stood up in horror as everybody acted as if nothing just happened. I stumbled on to the sidewalk in more disbelief than when I saw the man with a hoof. Things were getting weird. I stumbled over to the object that fell and found that it was my backpack. I guess my mom threw it off the edge because I forgot it. I opened it while looking at my science project in pieces. It was a Contest to see who could make alcohol out of a minimum of 4 things. I used 1 thing; Grapes. Ever since I was born I could make any sort of juice turn int an alcoholic beverage in about two days.

My Bag was wet in alcoholic grape juice. This sucked, a lot. I tried scooping up some of it with a plastic vial that didn't break from the fall unlike the rest of the glass stuff . That was a failure. If only I had some more grapes I thought. Out of nowhere grapes started popping into the vial and exploding by the second. I Shook my head and looked back at the vial with crazy grapes inside, I threw the cap on the vial and put it in my backpack. This was all too weird, on my way to school I pinched myself but I didn't wake from any dream. I sat down in my desk and not one kid was sitting down, just the teacher looking at me glaring and pointing towards the clock. I looked up and saw why she was pointing 1:50pm I looked back at her my eyes open wide.

"Now Alex whats your excuse today hmm?"

"If I said that my backpack fell from the sky and I almost was roadkill and vines saved me and grapes popped up randomly while people with hooves wandered the earth what would you say Mrs, Daffodil?"

"... I'd say you know to much"

Fangs emerged from her Mouth, her finger nails fell and Claws came out, wings shot out of her shoulders like springs, She smiled wickedly and tilted her head in a heart stopping scariness that made my whole body tingle in fear. My first instinct was to throw the grape juice at her. SPLASH... her pitch black evil eyes turned a color of magenta while she(it) rolled around in pain. Since I could make grapes appear out of thin air I thought maybe I should strangle her to death in grape vines, that is EXACTLY what I did.

**If you want me to continue then write a positive review.**

**If you want me to stop and delete this story then write a negative review. **

**Once thy has five positive reviews thy shalt write Chap2**

**But if thy has 5 negatives thou shalt delete thy story.**

**HOPE YA LIKED MA STORY!!!so far**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanx Every1 4 the Reveiws XD Chapter 2, Percy's a Pineapple  
**

"HACK ACHGTGTGeeeeeeeee..."

I Watched as the Teacher turned into ashes and floated away. I was really scared. As I looked away I saw by the door a kid with his eyes wide and his Jaw dropped to the floor like he had just seen his teacher turn into dust or something.

"woah dude that's CRAZY MAN wow eh?!"

"Um... ya... Crazy... man... ehehhe..? I replied Uncomfortably.

Mist rolled into the classroom quickly as The weird kid started making weird noises like "WOW MAN YA EH WOW YA MAN WOW EH YA WOW JUST JUST WOW EH YA MAN etc..!"

I walked past him quietly while the kid was still saying wow even when the mist wasn't there anymore. I walked out of the School in a daze. Why are there Rabid teachers in Vancouver? I thought to myself tensing my eyebrows uncomfortably. I walked out of the main entrance of the School looking around cautiously just in case rabid teachers were hiding. I looked down the Stone stairs to see a boy with black hair resting his elbows on a boundary pole, next to him was a girl with long blonde hair that was extremely messy. They looked up and saw me and started walking towards me like I was a museum exhibit on roids.

"Hey are you Alex?" The boy asked.

"Yea....why?"

"Have you been seeing strange things lately?"

"What you mean like Rabid teachers turning to dust and floating away strange?" I said in a rude tone.

"Ya that kind."

"Well then yes."

"Do you want to know whats happening?"

"That would be nice"

**Okay here's the part were I get lazy. I bet you've read the first PJATO book ; the lightning thief? Now take all the stuff you know about every thing and pretend Percy just explained it all to Alex okay... if not than don't read the rest unless you've read it.**

"Okay get it?"

"Sure I love Greek mythology, I also believe you completely judging by all that's happened"

"Wow nice, usually we don't have kids as calm as you"

"Hmm... so who's you're friend here?"

"Oh this is Annabeth."

"mmmmmhmmmm you guys... y'now... like friends or... FERENDZ? I asked impolitely.

The boy glared and replied

" We're getting married tomorrow..."

"REALLY???" I explained.

"Yes, why do you have a problem with that?"

"NONONO it's just that... how old are you?"

"Old enough" He replied roughly

"Okay..."

"You're cab's going to be here soon so just stay here and don't go ANYWHERE!"

"Okay sheesh!"

"Any questions?"

"Sure... what about my mom?"

"Oh she knows"

"What you mean she **knows?**

" Oh she's Hestia"

Now was the time to freak out. The whole time my mom was god of the fire side? And of the family! No wonder the fire in our house never went out! And that time I was camping, I ran out of Matches and the wood enveloped in flames just as I yelled "WORK GOD DAMMIT!!!" this might also explain the vines and grapes popping up everywhere. I'm pretty sure that Hestia was former ruler of wine and that she gave up her job to Dionysus because she wanted to tend the fire at mount Olympus. I've been doing some reasearch in my spare time as you can see.

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"Too dangerous"

I looked up at the sun... wait a second, Is it coming closer?

"AAAAAAAAAAA GET DOWN THE SUN'S COMING!!!"

"thats not the sun it's just Apollo in his Lamborghini"

"_Just_ Apollo yea sure Apollo isn't amzing PTHHHH no way he's only the god of healing, music, poetry, the sun and oracles/prophecies"

"You're sarcasm is not funny halfblood." Appolo said sitting in a hot car (literally)

"I'm sorry did that sound like sarcasm?" I said regretting more and more after every word.

Apollo looked up at me holding the wheel tightly with a bored expression on his face and told us to get in.

We all climbed in admiring the car as we sat down.

"So Alex" Percy said as we flew through the air on fire. "What was the weirdest thing that happened so far?"

"well besides flying through the air in a Lamborghini on fire with the god of music driving i'd probably say that when vines saved me from a speeding car"

"Vines?"

"Yea grape vines, Hestia's my mom"

"But she gave birth after she lost that power, you know to make vines and grapes and stuff."

"Well no wonder! My dad's probably Dionysus!"

"Oh um newsflash, When your son of two gods you ARE a god."

"woah... im the thirteenth Olympian!?

"WOAH? IS THAT ALL YOU COULD COME UP WITH?_** YOU ARE A GOD!!!**_"

"Calm down or I'll turn you into pineapple!"

"OH i'm so scared... yeesh... " POOF!!!

Annabeth looked down at the pineapple in discomfort as she jerked a little ways away from the fruit.

"Umm... Am I going to be married to a pineapple???" Annabeth questioned

"Do you want to?"

"Well... thats hard, being a fruit DOES shut his mouth for good"

"Hmmph" said the pineapple"

"Oh sorry he can still hear you " POOF!!!

"Oh now he doesn't have ears"

"Sorry Annabeth I don't usually change people into pineapples, so I'm a little rusty."

"Oh thats nice..."

"Do you usually act this air headed?" Okay I said that, not, good.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3, **Hydra THUNDER! (inside joke lol)**

Annabeth's eyes changed from gray to a tornado color.

"Uh oh" mumbled the pineapple scared.

"I...I didn't mean that Annabeth".

"Sure you didn't...".

"I'm, sorry I guess?".

"YOU GUESS? YOUR JUST LIKE YOU'RE FATHER A TOTAL A-HOLE!".

"Really? My fathers an A-hole?".

"MMMMHMMMM!" cried the pineapple.

"Dionysus is the camp manager" murmured Annabeth.

Everything went silent as we could hear faint Greenday music coming from Apollos headphones as we slowly lowered down onto a big grassy place. 12 cabins surrounded us as we all jumped out of the car, me holding the pineapple. Apollo just shot away like he didn't care about anything. We all entered a big house as people whispered and gossiped looking at me and looking back at their friends smiling.

"AHEM" whithered the pineapple

"Oh ya ehheehe"

I set down the pineapple and turned him back into an angry Percy. I looked away in pride as he lowered his neck in shame as the whole circle of people laughed. I looked around to get used to my area as I walked towards the big house. I then caught sight of something wonderful. Her hair was long, straight and sparkling brown, eyes, a beautiful hazel like early chestnuts in spring, skin, beautiful and lightly tanned that looked like the most exotic texture I have ever seen.. I just realized I was smiling at her. She looked at me and waved temptingly, blew a kiss and then walked away with some of her friends that all looked intensely ugly.

"wow..."

"What is it?" said Annabeth still angry from my comment.

"Nothing.."

"Ahh hello you must be Alexander" said an old man in a shiny wheelchair.

"Yea that's me"

"I trust that Percy and Annabeth have told you about who you are?"

"Umm actually he's sort of..." Percy quietly said.

"Sort of?"

"Son of Dionysus as well" Percy blurted out quickly as he cringed his eyes and hands.

"Hahaha Percy like I didn't know THAT!"

"Well doesn't it mean that he's the thirteenth Olympian?"

"WELL not yet Percy, He has to turn 1000 before he can become an Olympian!"

That made me shiver in fear and joy. Was I really going to be able to live forever?

"Oh..." said Percy in a weird tone.

"He's probably not even going to live that long anyways, unless..."

"UNLESS?" I screamed boisterously

"Unless you chose your power now"

"WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO!" I screamed.

"Calm down Alex it's not like it's the end of the world... yet" The man in the Wheelchair said mysteriously

I jumped a little when he had said that. I wondered if I actually got to choose my power or there was some kind of test.

"Percy, go bring Alexander to the Oracle"

"... Okay"

Percy motioned for me to follow him so I did. We went up the stairs and looked down onto some mummy in a chair that smelled like 3 year old pickles. "What is that dead thing there for?" I asked questionably. "Oh that's the Oracle" Percy replied in a bored tone. "If it tells you a riddle listen carefully because it's voice is really weird"

"Got it" I said in a quick response. Percy walked down the stairs, I looked out the window and saw Percy grab Annabeth's hand as they walked over to his cabin which looked a lot lower than the rest of the cabins.

The "Oracle" sat there looking more dead than a possum on the highway on boxing day. I picked up some weird thing that was in the shape of Zeus's lightning rod and poked the mummy with it. I put the rod back in the display case and looked down at the label that had inscribed: _A replica of Zeus'sLighning rod, Percy Jackson and Annabeth's Token. _It really seemed like Percy and Annabeth were really tight. I turnend around to see The "Oracle" stood up and looked into my eyes with it's cold, dead, yet alive eyes, a prickiling horror of shocks went down my tightened with fear spine.

"H..h..h..hi..." I studderd Uncomfortably.

"Hello" the scary Zombie woman replied in a windy, scratchy, horrerfilled tone.

I stood, very jittery, tensing my sweating hands together tightly in true fear.

"Hear my riddle young one." The freaky Abomination whispered in a ghastly tone while tilting her head all around like she was about to wrestle or something.

She continued: "Listen with care":

_Go, in a number of three_

_one, who is a she_

_take, a sharp sword_

_listen, to your fatherly lord_

_chatter, with your mom_

_no trusting, a boy, Tom_

_listen, to my words_

_or be fed, to the birds._

The dark mummy collapsed abrubtly onto the chair and laid, smelly, shady smoke emerging out of it's cold, dead, dormant, disgusting mouth that was filled of broken, gross, horrid, unsanitary and smelly mouth. (I love my Adjectives XD) I turend my de-frightend head over to see a tall, hairy man that was holding a girly, pink, flower covered notebook that looked very awkward with him.

"Umm..." hummed the awkward, fluffy guy as he closed the strange notebook with an unusual expression on his fuzzy, pale face.

"Whats with the book?" I asked in a sweaty tone.

"I was ordered to take note of what the Oracle has said to...", he opened his odd notebook and squinted closely at what looked like the first page. "Alexander Baccus?"

"That's me!" I replied jumpy.

He stood looking bored and like he had never done anything exiting since the 60's. He waddled down the steps and walked away stradagaficcaly while holding his vowel head down in awesomosianussa. (nonsense words, it's okay, i'm not TOO mentally ill xD) I zipped down the stairs, happy that I wasn't confronting that horrid Thing ever again. The man in the shiney wheelchair was half horse for some reason. Another strange thing was that I wasn't too suprised, considering the fact that I just saw somthing dead come to life and create an odd poem in five seconds flat.

"Alex" said the centaur tensing his fuzzy, muscular lungs. "Grover, the fawn with the... diferent notebook read the Oracles words to me and i'm suggesting you should choose two freinds and go on a quest that we have been waiting for someone to do for a long time, it's just that the Oracle suggested that we wait until the third descendent of Dionysus had arrized at this great camp, so all have to tell you is... get some freinds, you have one week, now go to your cabin, it's late, you will not participate in dinner tonight for some reasons that I am not perrmited to explain, Grover, take Alexander to the Dionysus #3 lodge will you?" He catched his breath, lungs filling up with air again.

"Yes sir." reported "Grover" abrubtly. We walked outside awkwardly walking with tight kneecaps to my lodge. I walked inside, taking a deep breath, inhaling the nice, warm, cedar smell as I trotted up the wide, bendy staircase up to a doorless room with a beautiful bed with grape vine designs covering it. I laid down, feeling extremley comfy, so comfy that I was too lazy to even get up and turn the lights off. I attempted to create vines to turn off the lights for me. Vines broke right through the polished floor and whipped the lightswitch in a wicked way. Sparks flew, but I got the job done.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 **Noob POWER!**

**I want to thank everyone for your support! I also want you people to know that this story is based after The Titans curse and It's basically in between TTC and BOTL, so yeah. **

I was awake for some time now. But I was scared. The floor, something was wrong with it. It was...COLD.

I touched my stiff big toe against the freezing floor while wondering why they were too self minded they couldn't even have the thought come into their head that carpets was a really good option. If only I had slippers... no that wouldn't work... I'm a genius! I pointed my finger at the wall. 'FOOOSH' A huge fireplace appeared with grape designs all along the sides. I felt the room get warmer and warmer. After about five minutes I walked downstairs to see a white bowl full of soggy cornflakes and some really pulpy orange juice. I shivered as I gulped down the disgusting pulpy orange juice. One down, one to go. I urged the horrific sh-lop down my swelling throat as I almost puked after the second bite. I went to the washroom and didn't brush my teeth.

I flipped on my barf green holey-soles and flipped outside to see what was going on. I saw a bunch of people picking stuff over by a bunch of bushes and I walked over to the big lodge/house thing.

"Good afternoon Alex." Said Chiron in a greeting voice.

"Yo, sup?" i said tiredly.

"I'll TELL you whats 'sup'".

Chiron explained that if I didn't get any friends or kept waking up at three o'clock pm all half-bloods would be narrowed down to certain death. I didn't want to kill people so I went off to see who would be friendly and also bought an alarm clock at some store that accepted Visa in the camp. I saw a bunch of girls whispering and giggling as they looked at me and to their friends simultaneously. I trotted over to the cabins circle. I saw people looking at me through the windows with there noses pressed against the window awkwardly. I thought that I would just wait for one to come to me. But then I remembered; Percy could, he doesn't hate me too much. I walked over to the Poseidon cabin and slammed the side of my fist on the door.

"What?" said Percy breathlessly.

"... You okay in there?" I asked suspiciously.

"YESSSSSSSS... I mean...yep ehehehEHEHE!"

"You sure?"

"I'm FFFFINE!" I heard Annabeth giggle.

I had a disgusting idea of what they were doing. Without thinking I slammed open the door. I saw something really weird. Percy was running on a treadmill while Annabeth was tickling him with a feather. I then realized that he was tied up, if he let go; he would fall and break something.

"Kinky." I said in a sexy tone.

" LOL" said Annabeth happily.

"HELP MEEEE!" cried Percy.

Me and Annabeth started laughing, I left knowing that I'd never be as weird as them. The girl that I had a crush on walked by alone. This was my chance!

Here we go!

"H-h-h-h-h-I" I stuttered stupidly.

"Hi" she smiled, I blushed, she left, I stood in awe. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I really made a fool of myself. I heard a bell, everybody rushed over to some place.

Chiron pulled out a microphone.

"Capture the flag!", I heard cheers. "Today we have a special kind though, the whole camp ground will be used as a battle field and three people each have flags, every body has to try to steal those flags from them." I got handed a flag of a hydra eating grapes while sitting by a fireside. Everything falshed and I felt strange. "Alexander will choose two friends to go with him!" I looked around this weird place. I saw a bunch of satyrs waving their arms restlessly as they screamed: "ME ME OH PICK ME!" I saw the girl I liked, I picked her. She walked up and looked down upon the crowd. I saw Percy, I guessed that he had experience so I threw my finger at him. " Go half-bloods, hide!" said Chiron in a whispering way. We all ran into the forest. I rolled my flag up and shoved it under a stump and then threw dirt on it to cover it. I saw people charging towards us with swords. Percy hid behind a pine tree and the girl climbed an oak, hiding behind a fuzzy branch with a golden bow in her hands as she crossed her legs around a branch and threw the flag up onto the very tip of the tree. I noticed she was very athletic, like a monkey on roids. She shot an arrow over to the left to make people think that there was someone over there.

The horde of kids started slashing randomly, very unprofessional. I was ducking; a big fat girl walked over and stood on the stump. I was hiding under with the flag beneath me. I grabbed her mouth, pulled her down and tangled her mouth closed with grape vines as I released my hand off of her face. I set her down, stole her sword and pinned down some weird guy that was dancing.

"HAIIA!" he said throwing his wrist forward strangely. I just pushed on him and jacked his shield. I pushed the shield in front of me; an arrow hit it very quickly. It bounced off abruptly as I wondered how I knew that would happen. I then realized that my dad was sending subliminal messages into my brain. I used my powers to bring up the power I had chosen, it was all making sense now. A hydra, five heads snarled at me, an inviting look on its faces. I jumped on the multi coloured silky scales as the heads all smiled. I noticed that the center one was a crimson red; it also had a spikier crest. A sword slashed down on the far left head, I threw my sword and killed them. What happens now, do they get revived somehow? If not I killed two people by suffocation and heart slash. Percy cut someones arm off and then brought water out of the river next to them and drowned them brutally. I walked forwards looking for people. I slipped on a stump and fell onto a prickle bush. The prickles entered my skin yet I didn't feel any pain whatsoever. I guess there was some sort of magic here. I pulled myself up and looked around only to see a black haired girl slash my head off.

I awoke, I was in some sort of capsule. I pushed open a metal cover in front of me. I saw Chiron.

"How was your first battle experience Alexander?" asked Chiron happily.

"Am I dead?" I asked scared.

"NoNONO... you are alive indeed, once you touched the flag you went into a trance and got sent to an artifcial world! It's just something that Zeus bought from some Japanese dude."

"Shouldn't I be having REAL experience?"

"Yes...But your FATHER disagree's."

"That's right I do!" cried a fat dude."

"You're my dad?" I said rudely."

"Yes. live with it Alexandra."

"ALEXANDER"

"Ok,ok cool it Alexandoor"

"A-L-E-X-A-N-D-E-R, ALEXANDER!"

"OK wow dude calm down, Alenaderx"

"I give up."

I walked out to see Percy and Annabeth kissing while rubbing eachothers backs romanticly.

"Nice"

Percy moved his head in agreement.

Some kid was laying down on a bench with blonde hair that went down to his ears. He was searing an orange camp half blood shirt and was jsut laying there pooped. He looked very tired, he made me sleepy, I went over to by cabin to take a nap.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up. I looked at the old wooden alarm clock on the small coffee table next to me, 8:00pm. I groaned. Why did I always sleep in so late? I'm never going to be able to go to sleep. I walked down the stairs. There was no need to put on my jacket because I wore it to sleep. I walked out. Holey Soles on. I looked in the beautiful starry sky, feeling the gentle breeze go through my hair. I had never seen stars like this before.

"Aleeeex"

I froze

"Aaaaaalex"

I didn't dare move.

"Hey"

Fear, crowded my mind. What to do now? No idea.

"ALEX!"

The scream I made was louder than the strange voices. **I can't write it down because it would be taken as a spam of A's **Really loud. Too loud. My brain didn't get any signals of what to do so it used its own instincts, run.

I was tromping away so quickly I slipped on the moist grass, did a front flip, landed it and kept on running. I was pretty proud of myself until I slammed brutally into a big three headed dog. I screeched. I didn't move, the dogs growls were a lot scarier when there is one dog that is growling at 3x the rate. It jumped on me. All I can remember is being covered in tongues and left, wet with gooey white slobber. I saw Dionysus (Dad) petting its heads.

"His names Scruff" He said smart sounding

"Okay...do you happen to have a towel?" I asked funnily while wringing my shirt of saliva from a three headed dog.

"Yeah, I always carry one around when good ol'Scruffster's around " he replied, handing me a stained white towel.

"Thanks" I scrubbed it on me.

"So, why are you wandering around this time of night?"

"I took a nap and didn't realize that I was asleep for five hours"

"You think that's bad? I got drunk and was asleep for several weeks" Dad said funnily

"Why does Annabeth hate you?"

"...I stole her Diet Coke"

"Really?"

"No...I've not really been very nice to her and Percy."

"Why not?"

"Well... I guess i'm just jealous."

"Why?"

"I'm not telling you! GOSH you really think i'm going to share my secrets with some kid, NO WAY!"

"Ok...Wait oh no!"

"What?"

"I just remembered, I heard weird voices over by the front door of my cabin!"

"Did it say your name?"

"Yes"

"AUG...stupidGAA"

"?"

"Chiron let it out."

"What out?"

"Some possessed soul, made it out of Hades lair."

"Creepy"

"It's okay, it can't hurt you...much"

"ooooh, that's a little creepy"

"Don't dis my mom"

"YOUR MOM?"

"Yeah! She's human, she died from seeing Zeus's divine form! I was raised on Zeus's knee!"

"Wouldn't that make YOU a half-blood?"

"Gee, I never really thought about it, maybe a one fourth blood"

We lolled and went back to sleep.

"Aleeeeex"

"SHUT UP I'm trying to get to sleep Grandma!"

"...';sniff"

I heard moans and crying all night until my temper got a little out of hand which was usual.

"SHUT THE F&K UP YOU F&ING piece OF..."

"WAHHHHHHHH!"

What now? I jumped as a evil man with long black hair sucked her into his palm and disappeared. Glad that's over. Yet still, I'm never going to get to sleep. Zzzzz

I awoke, as usual, It seems I keep on going to sleep and getting "awoke". I walked outside and saw the kid with blonde **in Canada you spell blond "blonde" sorry for the inconvenience. h** was just walking around mindlessly.

"Hi" he said greetingly

"Hi" I replied in a friendly voice

"Who's your god parent?" He asked curiously

"Well, actually, I have two god parents" he widened his eyes in shock "Dionysus and Hestia, why?"

"W-w-w-ait, s-s-s-o y-y-your like a g-g-god?"

"Sort of, I guess a Secondary god if you will"

"W-w-w-wow!"

"Well, actually I got to wait a thousand years until I'm actually a real "God""

"COOL!" he shouted "So what's your power going to be?"

"You mean 'is'"

"You chose one already!"

"Yea, god of Hydra's"

"SWEET!"

"I know right?"

"Let's be buds, my name's Liam!"

"I'm Alexander, but you can call me Alex for short"

"Okay... you can call me Liam for short!"

"..."

We talked about ourselves, our favorite coulor **In Canada we spell it coulor instead of color, sorry**, favorite band, food, kind of pop etc... But then something important occurred to me.

"Wait...What's your god parent?"

"We don't know yet, I'm staying in the Hermes cabin for now."

"Cool! I can't wait till I find out!"

"Me too!"

We walked over to the climbing wall, looking up, it made my eyes feel weird. To our left was a river, rushing restlessly like someone on a treadmill that had drunken one too many red-bulls.

"Ladies first" I teased as Liam placed a helmet on his head.

"Hey, I'm not the one with the purse!"

"Dude, it's a freaking PSP case"

"patayto patato, tomato tamato same thing." he said while adjusting his belt

He struggled around the middle of the wall. I watched his feet slip, I was holding on the rope, there was a pulley on the top, if I let go, he'd be flung into the river. A bird with something shiney flew past and cut the rope abruptly. I watched him fall into the lake, my reaction was slow as something was hovering above his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I saw a really big icon flash above his head.

"Dude...there's something on your head..."

"Oh my god my cell phone's messing up."

Apparently his cellphone was on his head and displaying its image from being messed up by the water.

**HAHAHA, you LOSER you thought he was son of Poseidon didn't you? You did, you know you did XD.**

"Auugh, I don't feel too good..." Liam said dizzily

"Yeah, you're really hurt bad, I'll take you to the nurse."

"I hope I don't have to drink that stuff again!"

"What stuff?"

"Some weird disgusting health drink."

I walked him over and waited outside the nurse's office.

"My mom's going to kill me!" Liam shouted looking at his busted, cracked cellphone.

I was envious that his mom gave him a cellphone, for some reason my mom never gave me a cellphone, she said that it was dangerous. He came out with cruches.

"I had to drink the stuff, my legs'll thaw out in a week."

That's all I had, I knew that Liam was a good friend and I'm going to ask him to go on the quest with me.

"Liam, in a week, I have to do a quest, wanna come with?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"A quest."

"I mean what kind?"

"What kind of what?"

"Quest"

"Quest what?"

"What kind of quest do you want me come with you on?"

"The kind of quest that you need to complete."

"Grrrrr"

"HAHAHA just kidding, it's a quest to kill some weird birds with knives in some place in Phoenix Arizona."

"Sure, I love killing stuff"

"Cool, one week , meet me back at the big house"

"Sure, who else is coming?"

"I'll see" "Any ways I have to go and practice sword lessons, bye"

"Seeya"

I walked over to an arena. It was tall and cool. I walked in and looked at some weirdo with strange armour. -**Canada spelling **

"Yo, i'm alex, I'm here for sword lessons."

"Hello, here's your sword."

He threw a sword at me, I'm happy I caught it, if I hadn't I'd be hurt pretty bad.

"WOAH dude seriously, don't throw swords!"

"It's okay! I know you have reflexes! You're basically a god, catching random sords flawlessly is the least of things you can do. I insisted it was cool. I then realized he was really old for a half-blood. I wasn't really too rude so I didn't remark. He tought me how to slash, stab, parry and block, I admit, I was really good. I never handled a sword before but I guess I born to do it. He said I was done but was lying. He slashed at me on my way out. My instincts or something came over me and I parried and stabbed his face.

"AAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!"

It was a nasty sight, But I guess it was okay because He tried to kill me. He enveloped into flames.

Chiron was watching the whole time.

"How did you know he was a familiar!" Chiron cried surprised.

"Well, I can just tell these kind of things."

I lied, I just thought he was some weirdo trying to kill me. Well it was nice killing something.

"It set on fire when you killed it, that means it teleported before it died." Chiron pointed out.

I frowned, like Liam, I liked killing stuff.

"Well, You want to play Pinocle?" Chiron asked

"Nah" I replied

"Free Coke..."

"I'm in!"


End file.
